4 de julio
by Tsukioka Mana
Summary: Cada año es lo mismo, los regalos, las felicitaciones... pero esa fecha solo le trae malos recuerdos, y lo único que quiere es la compañía de una sola persona... one shot Arthur x Alfred! - England x America


un pequeño capitulo que surgio de la nada, en realidad le estaba dandole la idea a una chama de internet que me dedico un cap con este tema pero completamente diferente!! Ivania, si lo lees, este es para ti!!! xD.. tambien se lo dedico a Aozu-kun, sorry por hacerte esperar tanto por esto!! T.T.. espero te guste!!!! 3

"ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen", de lo contrario, no pasaria tanto escribiendo mis fantasias *¬*

gracias por leer!!

* * *

4 de julio…

Una fecha de fiesta, reuniones, celebración, compartir y regalos… todos lo tomaban como si fuera su cumpleaños pero no es así, y a pesar de que le agradaba pasarla con otros países, cada año, ese día, sentía una horrible sensación en su corazón…

Un sentimiento que nada en el mundo podía apaciguarlo, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre intentaba pasar en alto aquella sensación

Mientras que toda su casa estaba decorada con su bandera y los llamativos colores rojo, azul y blanco, su mente estaba en otro lugar, a pesar de que su mirada recorría la mesa de bocadillos, pendiente de cada detalle, momentos previos a que llegaran los invitados, en el fondo no los esperaba con ansias

Acomodo otras cosas pequeñas, para distraer sus manos; al momento en que Lituania entro en la habitación con una pancarta hecha a mano, de tela blanca, mientras la abría y la extendía por una de las paredes, sujetándola con unos clavos

- que te parece Alfred-sama?? – le miro sonriéndole, mostrándole lo que estaba escrito

"Feliz Día de Independencia de los Estados Unidos" con letras muy coloridas, de fondo la bandera de America y el mapa geográfico de todo su territorio

- si que te esforzaste en hacerlo Toris… muchas gracias – le sonrío un poco, arqueando levemente las cejas, un poco apenado y asombrando

- es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, Alfred-sama – respondió con respeto, mientras también admiraba su trabajo – los invitados no deben tardar en llegar, Matthew-san llamo y dijo que pronto estaría aquí, no mas tiene que cruzar la frontera

- ahm, yo ya vengo si?... voy a mi habitación un momento – y se retiro

Y pasado casi 5 minutos de esas palabras, el timbre sonó, al momento en que abrían la puerta y dejaban ver al rubio, con cara tranquila y mirada dulce tras los delicados cristales, como siempre, cargando su oso de felpa color crema

- ah… creo que llegue algo temprano – murmuro con tranquilidad, sonriendo algo apenado

- Matthew-san! Bienvenido – le recibió Toris con una sonrisa – no se preocupe, de todas formas no deben de tardar en llegar… ¿su viaje fue tranquilo?

- Si, es cerca… ah! Alfred-kun donde esta?? Aquí le traje un presente – mostró una bolsa de regalo que llevaba su oso de peluche

- Déjelo en aquella mesa por favor – señalo una que estaba un tanto retirada a la mesa de bocadillos, junto a unas escaleras

Toris se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando escucho un grito desde afuera, así que se asomo un poco y se asombro al ver que el joven Vash, casi corriendo, seguido de Roderich, que solo caminaba con paciencia junto a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y castaño, con un gancho en forma de flor, sujetándole un mechón del cabello

- Que exagerado… el que te apresures no cambiara el hecho de que llegamos algo pasada la hora

- Calla!! Para empezar es tu culpa!! – se quejo el rubio, mientras recuperaba el aliento, para luego mirar con reproche al joven de lentes y cabello castaño

- Vash, no te molestes así por favor – le sonrío la chica, intentando apaciguarle

- Buenas noches, Toris-san

- Roderich-sama, bienvenido – abrió la puerta para q pasara Austria, seguido de Suiza y Hungría

Los recién llegados saludaron a Canadá, mientras Vash seguía diciendo que la culpa la tenia Austria por demorarse tanto, entre tanto Toris subió a la habitación de Alfred para que bajara, encontrándolo pensativo, mirando un marco fotográfico

- Alfred-sama?? – interrumpió el silencio

- Ah!? – se sorprendió, ocultando la foto en la primera gaveta que vio – To..Toris.. – le miro, sonriéndole un poco – pasa algo??

- Eso quiero saber – miro la gaveta, pero en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre, por lo que reacción – ah! Los invitados ya están llegando, debería de bajar de una vez

- Si.. ya voy, no te preocupes – hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras Toris se retiraba

Cerro la puerta y bajo por las escaleras, y tras esperar unos segundos y asegurar de que ya estaba abajo, Alfred volvió a mirar la fotografía, con lo que su mirada se apago un poco mas

- hoy… no vas a venir verdad?... – deslizo su dedo índice por el cristal del portarretrato, para luego suspirar con algo de tristeza, guardando la foto nuevamente

Se miro rápidamente en el espejo, y tras asegurar de que estaba presentable, salio de su habitación

Al bajar saludo a los que ya habían llegado, Matthew y Elizaveta conversaban tranquilamente, mientras que Vash le seguía discutiendo a Roderich, y en la puerta, Toris recibiendo a Antonio con Lovino, junto a Feliciano y Ludwig

- ahhh!! – Italia le saludo desde la otra punta de la habitación – Alfreeeed!! Tanto tiempo!! – corrió y le abrazo - *hug!*

- ah.. hola Feliciano

- Vargas!! Que se supone que es esa clase de saludo??

- No trates así a mi hermanito!! Idiota fornido – le reclamo con egocentrismo su gemelo

- Ya ya – Antonio, el más tranquilo y alegre, le tomo de los hombros, empujándole hasta Alfred – Waaaa Alfred! Que tal? – le estrecho la mano una vez q Feliciano se aparto – un año mas eh?.. cuantos van? 200?? – se río un poco

- Ne ne, Ludwig y yo te trajimos esto – contento, saco un paquete con las banderitas de Alemania e Italia – aunque quería darte pasta pero Ludwig dijo que eso no podía ser un regalo

- No, a Jones-san no le gusta la pasta como a ti – suspiro Ludwig

- Ehhh?... no te gusta?? – tanto como Feliciano como Lovino le miraron, el primero sorprendido y triste, y el segundo molesto y soberbio

- No es que no me guste – se defendió el rubio con algo de temor – pero muchas gracias por los obsequios, sabre apreciarlos – los tomo mientras los dejaba en la mesa, donde ya estaba el regalo de cada uno de los invitados que estaban en la fiesta

Al poco rato, el ruido de risas y conversaciones se apodero de la sala de fiesta, sumado a la música que ambientaba levemente el lugar y al timbre que sonaba indefinidamente

Uno tras otro, cada invitado llegaba

Kiku llego junto a Yong, ambos se había encontrado a mitad de camino, disculpándose muy educadamente por la demora

Luego de ellos, Yao e Iván aparecieron, sin rastro de pena, animado como siempre Yao, y el tranquilo Iván mirando calculadoramente a cada uno de los invitados que ya estaban

Francis llego 15 minutos después, acompañado de Gilbert, que al ver a Ludwig le abrazo afectuosamente, olvidando siquiera felicitar a Alfred

Eran pocos los países que llegaban solos, como Heracles, quien tenía una cara de sueño, bostezando y frotándose los ojos

Raivis y Eduard llegaron juntos, comentando que no podrían quedarse más q un par de horas

Y por ultimo, llegaron Tino, Natalia, Felik, ambos chicos con sus respectivos regalos y la joven con un ramo de flores

En menos de lo que se diera cuenta, la habitación estaba llena de cada país que venia a celebrar junto a America su independencia

La atmosfera de risas y conversaciones era contagiosa, y en poco tiempo Alfred compartía con cada invitado, agradeciéndole el haber asistido a la fiesta, intercambiando ideas y opiniones del comercio, o bien escuchando sus nuevos proyectos en cuestión de cultura y costumbres

Diversos temas surgían unos tras otros, manteniendo su mente ocupada, y eso era lo que mas quería, después de todo, aquel día…

Aquel día que todos insistían en celebrarle, para el tenia otro significado más triste…

Siempre que recordaba, quería encerrarse en su habitación y meditar en silencio "¿Qué tenia que celebrar?"

Muchos le felicitaban, pero por que exactamente??... si le daba vuelta al asunto, era complicado definir que tenia de bueno aquella fecha, después de todo solo había sido un triste día, oscuro y frío, donde sintió que se desprendía de algo importante… algo sumamente valioso para el

Y desde aquella vez, cada 4 de julio de todos los años, Arthur no aparecía… a pesar de las constantes llamadas que Alfred le hacia

Sentía como si estuviera huyendo, no asistía a la fiesta, no le contestaba el teléfono, nadie lo veía en todo el día…

Aunque para Arthur era comprensible de que aquel día no merecía celebración alguna pues después de todo solo había perdido el poder de America… entonces, por que Alfred también sentía que había perdido algo? Si más bien había ganado la libertad…

Poco a poco, a medida de que cada pensamiento le llegaba a la cabeza, más se fue aislando de la fiesta que se celebraba en su honor

Concentro su mirada en la pancarta que Toris le había hecho, leyó nuevamente

"Feliz Día de Independencia de los Estados Unidos"

Pero la palabra "Feliz" no definía lo que sentía

…. El vacío que sentía…

Las voces quedaron apagadas, era como si ya no las escuchara, como si ya no estuvieran en la habitación, lo único que oía era el eco de su mente

"quiero ver a Arthur…"

Si tan solo supiera donde estaba…

Suspiro nuevamente con pesar, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras y subir de regreso a su habitación, mientras que al caminar decía cosas como "ya vuelvo.." o "denme un momento por favor.."

- después de todo, no me gusta celebrar este día – tras cerrarla, apoyo su espalda en la puerta de su habitación

Observo sus cosas sin saber que mirar exactamente, estaba cansado de siempre contemplar la misma foto, pero después de todo, era lo más cercano a Arthur que tenia para aquel día

Volvió a suspirar, dirigiéndose al balcón de su habitación, abrió la puerta corrediza y salio a respirar un poco de aire fresco, de seguro eso le haría bien…

Su vista se perdió en la infinidad de estrellas que adornaban el cielo aquella noche, era como si también quisieran celebrarle su día, y nuevamente pensó "¿Qué tenia que celebrar?"

Bajo la mirada, prefirió ver los arbustos y los árboles que adornaban la silenciosa calle, iluminada por los faroles

Su vista parecía tentar en su contra, imaginar algo tan perfecto seria solo producto de sus deseos

"quiero ver a Arthur" repitió su mente

Y a medida que más lo pensaba, más se materializaba….

Sonrío de manera tonta al ver la imagen de Arthur parado sobre la acera frente a su casa, sonrío mas al ver lo poderosa que podía ser su engañosa mente, si tan solo con desearlo bastara para que realmente el rubio estuviera allí

Pero se veía tan real…

Alfred se acomodo en el balcón, mirando fijamente lo que creía le engañaban sus ojos

Y sea un espejismo o no, la cara de Arthur acelero el corazón de Alfred de manera incontrolable… en su mirada se notaba un vacío muy claro, tenia el rostro levemente agachado, mirando la acera como con tristeza, ambos brazos pegados a su cuerpo, con los puños cerrados

La luz de un carro pasar ilumino la avenida, y a la figura de Arthur…

Es decir… que era sólido…

La sombra se extendió, proyectándose hasta más allá de los árboles que estaban frente a Alfred

- Arthur… - susurro el americano, sin apartar su mirada, temiendo de que si pestañaba, este desaparecería – A… Arthur!! – le llamo, alzando la mano

Tras un ligero sobresalto, el rubio subió la mirada hacia el jardín, mirando quien había pronunciado su nombre, hasta que pensó en ver el balcón, donde ciertamente estaba Alfred

"es real…."

- A.. America…- el ingles se sorprendió, dando un paso hacia atrás

- Viniste!! – sonrío con alegría de verle

- No exactamente… solo… pasaba por aquí… - desistió de seguir retrocediendo, para luego mirarle a los ojos, acercándose levemente – la fiesta termino rápido esta vez – comento

- Ah no… aun están allí – sonrío, mirándole – es solo que no me provocaba quedarme

- Ahm… esta aburrido?? – tentó a preguntar, acercándose mas al jardín

- No, no.. la fiesta que organizaron esta muy linda.. es solo que.. a veces prefiero separarme un poco

- O… oye.. – seguía mirándole para arriba – crees que puedes bajar?.. no me agrada esta situación, es muy repetitivo la misma escena donde las princesas están en el balcón de su habitación esperando por su príncipe

- Ahh!!?? Princesa!!?? – exclamo estados unidos, mientras saltaba directamente al suelo, sin calcular el aterrizaje

Por lo que callo entre los arbustos cercanos, haciéndose un corte en el brazo derecho, pequeño pero algo profundo…

- A.. Al!?? – se acerco a el, ayudándole a incorporarse – por Dios, en que estas pensando al saltar así!? – le regaño

- No te preocupes, es solo un rasguño, un rasguño!! – le sonrío amable, mientras se llevaba la mano al brazo

- si haces eso solo se infectara!! – le regaño Arthur, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pañuelo – siempre haciendo las cosas sin pensar, por eso te pasan accidentes Al – le cubrió la herida con cuidado, apretando suavemente, haciendo que dejara de sangrar

En todo momento, Alfred le miro asombrado, luego sonrío un poco, dejando que Arthur terminara de cubrir la herida

Aquella situación le gustaba, y si era vista por cualquier otro país, le sorprendería ver que Alfred dejaba que alguno otro le curara… pero es que… el único que podía curarle era Arthur

Después del todo, su independencia era solo a medias… la verdad era que aun necesitaba mucho de Arthur…

- esto hace que aun me sienta como un niño regañado – sonrío Alfred

- pues tus actos tampoco son muy adultos que digamos!! Mira que saltar del balcón.. no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos

Se asombro.. esa frase no la escuchaba desde que era un niño… desde que se lastimaba o cometía alguna travesura, donde Arthur siempre terminaba regañándole, para luego disculparse

Recordar aquel tiempo provocaba que sonriera con alegría… luego volvió a la realidad tras escuchar como se rompía un vaso de vidrio en la fiesta, para luego oír el regaño de Ludwig

Eso hizo que ambos voltearan, no podían ver nada tampoco por que no estaban cerca de una ventana, pero a ambos les llego el mismo mensaje

- ya tendrías q volver a tu fiesta – comento Arthur mientras se levantaba – el invitado principal siempre debe estar presente

- mmm – murmuro algo pensativo – no te gustaría entrar… verdad?

- no… yo solo… estaba aquí afuera por casualidad… no tenia intenciones de entrar… simplemente quería… fe… feli… - guardo silencio

- ah? – levanto la mirada, para luego incorporarse

Arthur no continúo con lo que estaba diciendo, sino que saco una pequeña bolsa de regalo, de papel rojo, blanco y azul, para luego entregárselo a Alfred algo apenado

- quería… entregarte esto..

- valla.. gracias…- sonrío Alfred, recibiendo el obsequio – que lindo, los colores de Inglaterra

- ah… no… - se sonrojo de ver ese detalle – en realidad son los tuyos, baka…

- Ah si! Tienes razón – mas sonrío

- y… ahm… - desvío la mirada para no verle a los ojos – espero te guste… fe.. es decir… fe~~…

- fe?

- es que… quería… fe… feli… fe… - bajo un poco la mirada – quería desearte un feliz día de la independencia – dijo con la voz apagada

- ah, era eso – sonrío un poco Alfred, volviendo a ver el paquete – muchas gracias! No esperaba que me regalaras algo… - se callo al ver lo que le pareció fue una lagrima perderse por la mejilla del rubio – Arthur??...

Se acerco un poco para colocar una mano en el hombro, allí comprobó que no vio mal, una tras otra, pequeñas lagrimas salían de los verdes ojos del ingles, que aun tenia el rostro hacia abajo, sin querer levantar la mirada

- lo siento – se disculpo, llevándose la mano al rostro y secándose las lagrimas – no te preocupes…

- estas llorando… que te pasa?? – se sentía algo tonto por estar allí sin hacer nada

- no tiene importancia…

- Arthur!! – le tomo el rostro e hizo q le mirara a los ojos

Viéndolo directamente, no podía negar nada, y menos aun mentirse, pero aun así Arthur no pronuncio ninguna palabra, sino que se quedo callado, al momento en que mas lagrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos, sonrojándose un poco por estar llorando frente a Alfred, y por como lo tenia tomado del rostro

No encontró que decir, así que simplemente cerro los ojos, algo molesto, y volvió a repetir lo de siempre, que esta vez tenia mucha verdad

- para empezar es tu culpa!! Tonto! – se quito la mano de Alfred, al momento en que ocultaba su rostro tras sus propias manos, avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo y por como estaba llorando

Esperaba que el americano dijera lo mismo de siempre… algo como "¿y ahora de que me acusas?" o "¿de nuevo dices esas cosas?" pero no sucedió nada, Arthur se quedo allí, con el rostro entre sus manos, sin valor para levantarlo y ver a Alfred, quien estaba en completo silencio

No había necesidad de hacerlo para saber la reacción del ojiazul

Repentinamente sintió como le abrazaban calidamente… Alfred le estaba abrazando, como hacia años nunca hizo… del asombro, levanto un poco el rostro, anonadado

- que…

- perdón… - no estaba bromeando, la típica sonrisa de su rostro no estaba, miraba fijamente a Arthur, hablando con seriedad – no tenias por que decía algo tan doloroso.. Felicitarme por algo que tantos malos recuerdos te trae.. no.. perdón.. – murmuro un poco mas bajo, pero seguro de si mismo – que tantos malos recuerdos nos trae a ambos

- A.. Alfred?? - pregunto

- cada año me digo "hoy no es día para celebrar.." y nunca termino feliz, a pesar de que me visitan, hagan una fiesta y feliciten todo el día – le abrazo mas, con cariño, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Arthur – solo quiero ver a la persona que para mi tanto significo ese día – le apretó mas en el abrazo

- ah?? – abrió los ojos, asombrado de lo q escuchaba, intentando no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba

- se que no es un día feliz, que cometí muchos errores, que aunque este con esa persona que tanto significa para mi, esta me odia por lo que hice, por dejarle… - murmuro al final – perdóname por favor…

Arthur bajo un poco mas la mirada cuando Alfred nombro "por dejarle..". Era verdad, en el fondo, fue el quien se independizo, alejándose y volviendo a dejarle solo…

- no hay momento en el día o en la noche donde me paraba a preguntar… - murmuro Arthur por primera vez – "¿será que hice algo malo?"

Se separo un poco de el, mirándole a los ojos, curioso de escuchar lo que Arthur estaba murmurando, mientras que su rostro expresaba un poco de preocupación

- ya entiendo que mi comida no era precisamente la mas buena – sonrío un poco torpe – que a veces podía ser olvidadizo y en otras muy estricto con las cosas… pero en realidad quiero saber que hice, o que no te gusto… - se le volvieron a cristalizar los ojos

No continúo hablando, por que Alfred volvió a abrazarle mas aun, consolándole antes de que las lagrimas volvieran a invadir su rostro; haciéndole cariño en el cabello, Arthur solo le miraba asombrado de sus gestos, en ningún momento se negó a ellos, aunque el siguiente gesto del americano le asombro de sobre manera, apenándole mas, dejándole sin aliento ni reacción alguna, mientras su mente quedaba en blanco

Alfred poso sus labios sobre los de Arthur, teniéndole tan cerca, en sus brazos, y con aquel sentimiento creciendo en su corazón, aquella ocasión era perfecta… no tenia recuerdos de nada antes que de aquel beso, probar los labios del ingles era algo le dejo fascinado a Alfred, eran dulces y suaves

Tras unos segundos cautivadores donde ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de querer cortar su beso, Alfred volvió a separarse levemente, aun abrazando a Arthur con cariño, manteniéndole cerca de el mientras levantaba su mano para acariciarle el cabello rubio

- Arthur.. – le acaricio el rostro, mientras este aun no decía nada, quizá por el asombro o la pena – muchas gracias – murmuro – por que correspondieras ese beso

- no lo digas así – mas se sonrojo

- como tengo que decirlo? – Sonrío – es verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo

- eso también lo puedes considerar tu regalo de independencia entonces – susurro triste nuevamente

- ya te he dicho… - volvió a acercarse al rostro de Arthur para nuevamente darle un tierno beso – que este día no me gusta celebrarlo, no me trae recuerdos felices pensar en aquella pelea… te amo mucho Arthur… es lo que me importa… y es lo que en aquel entonces estaba pensando

- no es una broma no?? – mas hundió su rostro en el pecho de Alfred – si me estas engañando, no dejare de llamarte idiota, idiota…

- no es broma, ni mentira, ni algo pasajero – susurro – este sentimiento lleva conmigo años… incluso antes de que me independizara, como eras tan bueno y amable conmigo, inevitablemente comencé a sentir un amor hacia ti que en aquel entonces me daba miedo confesar… quizá me aleje por miedo – fue sincero después de tanto tiempo – no quería que me vieras como un hermano pequeño, ni como al joven que tenias que cuidar… pero aquel día no hice mas que hacerte llorar.. lo ultimo que quería..

Fue callado por un repentino beso de Arthur, que le dejo sin palabras y sin aliento al ser mas profundo que antes, no solo el que le correspondiera con anterioridad le sorprendió, ahora mas que nunca estaba anonadado de ver que el tomaba la iniciativa de confesarse y besarle abiertamente

- no digas mas – le pidió con los ojos algo cristalinos, mientras volvía a besarle, susurrando de ves en cuando un ligero "te amo"

Había olvidado a los invitados, incluso que era 4 de julio, donde se supone que se celebraba su liberación, su independencia de Inglaterra… al final admitió, que solo buscaba liberarse de la imagen familiar que poseía con Arthur, queriendo convertirse en algo mas para el, no solo su amigo, su familia, su apoyo, su amor… la persona que siempre estaría con el, con mas confianza y cariño que nunca… eso era realmente lo que el siempre quiso celebrar, el comienzo de la nueva relación de países, no la ruptura ni mucho menos aquellos recuerdos que tanto le hicieron sufrir a ambos

De allí en adelante, no tendría remordimiento de celebrar el 4 de julio con una fiesta a lo grande, ya que mientras Arthur estuviera allí, a su lado, era suficientemente feliz.

FIN

* * *

Espero les alla gustado!! /// es mi pareja favorita y es primera vez q escribo un fic de esta microserie tan buena!!! *0*.. dejen reviews si les gusto por favor!! lo q digan se lo hare llegar a Arthur y Alfred que estan aqui a mi lado!! ^^

nos leemos!!


End file.
